Quirks
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Belphegor becomes excited when Squalo accidentally cuts himself. Yaoi, SB, Squalo x Bel, one-shot.


Every Varia member had quirks that pissed Squalo off. For instance, Xanxus' abusive tendencies towards him made the Rain Guardian want to slit his throat at night. Lussuria was just a faggot that should learn to keep his filthy orientation to himself. Leviathan was... well, _Leviathan, _and Squalo couldn't think of a single thing he liked about the older male. Mammon was a greedy baby who was too stingy to even let the Varia hire servants as she didn't want to part with her precious money. And Belphegor... nothing could describe that eccentric, creepy little freak who would stalk around the base like a tiger in search of its next meal.

It was Mammon's fault, to be fair; as before stated, she allowed no servants to exist within Headquarters, and as most of the grunts were out on the field or in training, and Lussuria had disappeared to do whatever a Lussuria does – what that was, _no one _wanted to know - Squalo had been the one put in charge of cooking dinner that night.

Squalo wasn't happy about it _at all_, and it was a real struggle to hold back from putting laxatives within the food, but Xanxus would know it was him within seconds and slaughter him if he did such a thing.

The long-haired male wouldn't have been _too _badly bothered by his ridiculous job right now if it weren't for the blond that kept walking around silently behind him, the younger's obscured eyes fixed on him as he waited impatiently for his meal. While it was fair Belphegor _had _just come back from a mission and was most likely starving, Squalo felt _very _uncomfortable with his back turned to the unpredictable teenager.

"Oi, Belphegor..." Squalo turned to look over his shoulder, the scrawny boy just inches away from him while slender fingers played with one of his knives. "Belphegor, can't you fuck off for a while?"

"Shishi~ Nope~" Belphegor's trademark smile crossed his face as he raised a blade to his lips, licking at the flat side. "Luss always lets the prince watch when he's cooking. Sometimes the prince even gets to sample it~"

Squalo winced at the thought of Belphegor having licked at the spoon the Sun Guardian used to cook their meals; he could only imagine where that tongue had been and what kind of germs the boy carried. "Well, that shit won't fly with me, shithead. Go to your room and do... whatever the fuck it is that you do."

"Nope~" Belphegor repeated. A soft moan escaped his lips for reasons Squalo couldn't figure out, but he didn't question it – he didn't _want _to know. "The prince wants to watch~"

"Then get your creepy ass away from me, you fucking freak – you _know _I can't stand people behind me!"

Belphegor hummed thoughtfully before he moved to the older male's side. He pulled himself up onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he continued licking at his knife. He watched the Rain Guardian grab some onions and the large knife next to him, and his heart started beating faster in excitement; he greatly enjoyed watching people cut stuff up, eagerly anticipating the moment their hand slipped the blade cut their flesh open.

Belphegor moaned again at the thought, feeling the familiar stirring in his groin. While he didn't completely understand what it meant as no one would tell him, he had worked out by himself that not only did it feel _amazing _if he touched himself once it started hardening, it was also something he wasn't supposed to do around other people – the last time he had tried to stroke himself around his teammates, he ended up almost getting shot by Xanxus and having a firm talking to from Leviathan – which had scared him more than Xanxus had as he didn't like that catfish – explaining that he could only do those things when he was alone.

Squalo shuddered at the soft sounds that escaped the sixteen-year-old's lips. He tried not to focus on it and instead get this shit over and done with, but the tears in his eyes were making it hard to see what he was doing.

Belphegor's breathing started coming in pants as his fingers twitched, itching to unbutton his pants and caress his rapidly-hardening shaft. Squalo, whose patience was non-existent, turned around to tell him to fuck off.

"Get the fuck – _fuck!_" Squalo dropped the knife to the bench as he lifted his hand, bringing it to his chest. Blood dribbled down his skin, the cut on his finger deep.

Belphegor froze at the scent of blood. He moaned loudly as he felt himself becoming impossibly hard, and he couldn't stop himself from palming his crotch. He removed the blade from his mouth before he pushed himself off the counter, coming to stand before Squalo. He grabbed the man's hand, pulling it towards his face, wrapping his lips around the wound.

Squalo's eyes widened in horror as the boy pressed against him, realising the younger was eagerly humping him like a dog. He was absolutely disgusted, but he was so horrified by what was happening, he couldn't move to push the smaller male away.

"Squalo...!" Belphegor's pace became erratic as he sucked on those fingers with all his strength, milking as much blood as he could. "Squalo... U-ungh... Squalo..."

Squalo had no idea why he was still standing here; he _hated_ gays with a passion, and while he was here practically being _raped _by one, he couldn't even _move_.

Belphegor was in heaven. He had never had anyone to do this with, but it felt pretty damn good having someone to rub against like this. He could feel the coil in his stomach about to snap, and he couldn't possibly go any faster than he already was; he closed his eyes, biting down on Squalo's fingers as he felt himself about to reach the height of his pleasure.

"Ungh... Squalo... I-I... _Squalo...!_" The blond's nails dug into Squalo's wrists as he felt himself exploding inside his pants. His breathing was harsh and ragged, his legs feeling like jelly, held up only by the man's weight. "Squalo..."

It was then Squalo realised the full severity of the situation; that little shit had the nerve to _come _against him.

Raising his hand, the silver-haired male slapped the younger across the face as hard as he could before shoving Belphegor to the ground. He kicked the fallen boy, screaming incomprehensible obscenities over his shoulder as he left the kitchen, intending on having a shower.

Belphegor could only grin as he lay on the cold marble floor, feeling the pressure in his groin once again. He knew Squalo hadn't enjoyed it as much as _he _had, but one thing was for certain; being slapped was a _definite _turn-on for the young Storm Guardian.


End file.
